


Caprice in A Minor

by OmegaSuperHero



Category: Avengers, Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Beauty - Freeform, Caprice in A Minor, Exile, Gen, Haunting, Loki - Freeform, Mournful, Music, tony - Freeform, violin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 02:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1711007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaSuperHero/pseuds/OmegaSuperHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has mastered a harrowing talent during his exile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caprice in A Minor

Seven months ago, Loki was sentenced to exile on Midgard for his crimes against the realm.

He was to reside at Stark Tower, under Thor's guard, and this had been in place since then.

He rarely leaves the floor he shares with Thor and never talks to anybody, hasn't uttered a word to anybody since he arrived.

Eventually, Thor is called back to Asgard for a short time, merely a few days. He asks Tony to check on his brother every so often, in case he is in want of anything.

The next day, Tony uses the elevator to access Thor and Loki's shared floor, suddenly sure he can hear music playing. It's the sweetest, saddest tune he has ever heard and he follows it with careful abandon, tracing the mournful melody to Loki's room. He assumes Loki is merely listening to music while he reads, or something, so peers round the door to talk to him.

He is rooted to the spot by what he sees, shocked speechless.

Loki's hair falls curly, hanging to his chin and he is dressed in simple black jeans, coupled with a long sleeved, dark green jumper.

His eyes are squeezed shut in concentration, mouth hanging open slightly, as he plays flawlessly through "Caprice in A Minor No. 5" on the violin, silent tears glittering on his ivory cheeks.

Tony can only stand in hopeless surrender, the haunting tune biting through to his heart and leaving tears of his own to drip down his face, watching this God pour out his pain and hope through this soulful masterpiece.

**Author's Note:**

> I had heard Caprice in A Minor when I watched Only Lovers Left Alive and, when Adam plays it, I instantly saw him as Loki during his exile and had to write this one shot.


End file.
